loud_and_proudfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Loud
Lisa Loud is a character controlled by Hiro Rants. This wiki page contains the information that he has created for Lori. Headcannon Lisa yearns for the affections of not only those with similar levels of intelligence as herself, but also from her loved ones. Despite the fact that Lisa disregards Luan's puns and pranks as both childish and reckless, she enjoys her older sister's antics and finds her quite intelligent. It takes smarts to both make a pun and follow through on her large scale pranks. Lisa wishes to discover something and name the subject after her family, as thanks for putting up with her and her actions for as long as they have. Due to their stark difference in their ways of thinking, Lisa feels as though there is a metaphorical wall between herself and her family. This is why she closes herself off and does what she does. She thinks very logically and because of this, finds no need to 'sugar coat' anything which makes people think of her as being boorish or coarse. Lisa also takes solace in Leni, the two having a deeper bond due to the tutoring that Lisa offers. Lisa enjoys teaching but also enjoys Leni's company as a whole. Age 4 Three Positive Traits # Curious # Ambitious # Logical Three Negative Traits # Condescending # Sarcastic # Boorish 8 Years Later Information In the 8 years later roleplay, Lisa struggles with getting a grip on her attitude towards other people. Name Lisa Marie Loud Age 12 Appearance Lisa has never been one to give much thought on her appearance; why waste the brain energy? Even now, she continues to wear green turtleneck sweaters and purple sweatpants. Her hair can almost always be found messy, and she still wears big, circular glasses, hiding her small eyes. She stands at 4'9". Current Residence 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan Occupation 7th grade student at Royal Woods Elementary, and part-time freelance inventor & scientist. Background Lisa Loud struggled with her emotions throughout her entire childhood. Even as an infant, she rarely cried. When she was young, she felt that she had the mind of a forty year old scientist trapped in the body of a four year old girl. The biggest problem that Lisa believes she had is being unable to connect to one another on an emotional level. She almost ripped out Lily’s vocal cords just to keep her swearing, after all. Unlike most children, as edgy as she knows it sounds, Lisa confesses no interest in the difference between right or wrong. Socially, this had made her an outcast. Rare was it for Lisa to make a friend. Why would she bother? Companions only got in the way of her work. It was hard enough dealing with ten siblings. Thinking it was just a phase, her parents overlooked this issue. Soon, though, a few months before the car accident, they finally decided to take action. They took her to a psychiatrist. After some meeting sessions, the doctor diagnosed Lisa as a sociopath; “a person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behavior and a lack of conscience.” In other words, Lisa was unable to connect with others on any sort of emotional level. The young scientist didn’t care, thinking that just because she focused on her studies and didn’t bother waste time maintaining friendships did not mean that she was a sociopath. It was too much a stretch. When she received the news of the accident, Lisa was busy working on one of her biggest experiments yet; she wasn’t about to cure cancer, but she was about to make a big breakthrough in the development of its treatment, one of her many life studies. Her biggest one, in fact. Her parents were dead. Shrugging, Lisa continued her work. It wasn’t until dinner that night, when the Loud children still in the house were gathered around the dining table sobbing, that Lisa realized her reaction was a bit underwhelming. Her own parents. Dead. Was she supposed to feel bad? Was she supposed to start crying? Was there something wrong with her for not doing either of those things? Looking around the dinner table, watching her siblings bawl their eyes out, Lisa realized that something, in fact, was wrong. All sounds became distant and fuzzy around Lisa; it felt like she was in a movie. In that moment, there was only her, and her title as a sociopath. That day, she accepted the dark, ugly truth. She wanted to change. She really did. She hated being a sociopath, especially if it meant she couldn’t even shed a tear at the most tragic thing to happen in her life. Her biggest challenge was now presented.Category:Characters